Episode 8538 (24th December 2014)
Plot David is determined to assemble Lily's dollhouse before Christmas but discovers a part is missing. Faye makes Gary take the money she got from her aunt to buy Jake a present. Eva warns Kylie that Callum may cause trouble. Lloyd isn't satisfied with Steve's apology but accepts it to keep the peace. Yasmeen and Roy decide to hold the community centre's soup kitchen on Christmas Day at the cafe. Lloyd hears from the British Embassy in Madrid that Jenna has been arrested for defrauding a car hire firm and is in prison. He hurriedly books a flight to Spain. David surreptitiously steals the missing part from the dollhouse Tyrone is making for Ruby. Kylie avoids Callum when she sees him in the Street. Anna returns from her cousin's. Sally invites the Nazirs over for Boxing Day nibbles and volunteers Sophie and Maddie for the soup kitchen. Gary buys Jake a play tool kit only to find Anna has bought him the same thing. Lloyd leaves for Madrid. Tim makes a deal with Kevin to get Sally's old sofa back. She is thrilled and admits the Lacourt was uncomfortable to sit on. Gary returns the present but the shops close before he can find something else. When he returns home, Anna can smell drink on him and he admits he spent the money on booze. He leaves angrily when Owen and Anna row with him. Kylie demands Callum leaves her family alone. He says he just wants her and offers her cocaine to get in his car. To prove her loyalty to David, she empties the sachet on the cobbles. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary is gutted to discover he has bought Jake the same present as Anna; Callum tries to tempt Kylie with cocaine; and Lloyd receives a call from the British Embassy to tell him Jenna has been arrested in Spain. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,500,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2014 episodes